This invention relates to an erasing apparatus for erasing information recorded on an analog or digital magnetic tape wound into a roll.
Erasing apparatus of this type have already been employed. However, conventional erasing apparatus have had serious disadvantages such as the use of a large-sized erasing coil as described later.